Niko no Shinzou ga Kuttsuite'ku
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: The last thing he remembers is his dead love as he passed out from blood loss.Waking up to a blackhaired woman,old man,two girls,and a whole new world may be a little too much.But what if it means encountering himself..? bad summary.. but please just r&r!


**Hello! another story! and yes yes i know.. i have several others to update but i came up with this idea randomly one night and realy liked the idea xD thought it be.... well interesting! i hope you enjoy it!**

**_its just in an experimental stage so i may rewrite it... add remove this or other chapters (if this one works out and people enjoy it) i need reviews then ill update_, ne? **

**allllrighty then! i hope you enjoy so ill leave you to that! _ENJOY!_**

**_(PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ALSO IF ITS NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK!!!!)_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Niko no Shinzou ga Kuttsuite'ku_**

**January 14, 1865**

"EAH~!!!" The red headed assassin cried swinging his blade through his blind rage and barely conscious mind. It slashed through the air easily missing the grinning man. Stumbling forward, his stained katana met its target, but instead bringing him to his knees from a blow to the head.

"Look at yourself," the man grinned standing over his adversary, "you've used up your remaining strength just to arrive at this place of _your _execution." He kicked the young man in his stomach, throwing him backwards with an agonized cry. "Now you know that when a man has to fight without anything to protect, the battle is harder. Yet, from the beginning you have had nothing to preserve. Unlike us. By the order of the Shogunate, and as the chief of the field operations, I will see you dead. I will do so because I could not protect my men from your sword!"

The assassin slowly stood, rocking back on his unstable feet. He tried once more to lung at him, but the man swung his fist into his stomach then his back as he fell forward. Blood issued forth from his mouth splattering from the snow covered ground. Without thought, the boy jumped up once more with his blade swinging and slashing swiftly. However, the man smirked and used his bulk to grab him and throw him, somersaulting, into a tree. An agonized cry flew from his mouth as he chocked upon his own blood.

"Tomoe…" he gasped as he staggered to his feet. The man's grinning face just registered in his mind as he staggered forward.

"…Tomoe…" he raised his katana above his head and rushed forward as memories flashed through his mind.

_I could not protect you… through my childish ideals I took the one you loved the most. But, without knowing, I fell in love with you. _

"_You seem happier than usual, Kenshin," her voice echoed into his mind, "I saw red dragonflies this evening…"_

"Tomoe… I will protect you…" He staggered forward and with his remaining strength, swung his sword forward blindly. It met flesh and he tore easily through it. Blood splattered across his face and the white ground.

His eyes widened and pupils constricted as he gazed in stunned horror at the scene before him. Tomoe fell forward lifelessly towards her fallen father. Kenshin fell to his knees and caught his love before her body hit the ground. She breathed heavily showing that she still lived. He stared down at her with his eyes void of emotion.

Slowly picking up her dagger, she raised it and drew it slowly across his face. He sat in silent acceptance. For the first time, tears began to spill from his cheek and landed upon hers, mixed with blood. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm so sorry… my darling" she whispered as her hand fell limp and her eyes slowly closed. His eyes widened and he drew her closed to him.

"TOMOE!!!!" He cried to the sky. Down his cheeks streamed angry tears as his love lay dead at his feet. Slowly, from his blood loss, he passed out.

**April 16, 1879**

"When is Uncle Kenny going to come back?" a small brunette girl asked her elderly grandfather.

"Hmm… let me see now… tomorrow I think," he said reassuringly to the girl. She pouted and kicked her feet back and forth in irritation.

"That's what you said yesterday, Grandpa!" she cried.

"That's what you said yesterday!" her younger sister echoed obediently. The old man chuckled, rubbing her head affectionately as he looked up at the full moon.

"Oh did I?" he chuckled, "I'm sorry. Well, I'm sure he'll be back very soon."

"Really?" she cried clapping her hands excitedly.

"Of course he will!"

"I hope Uncle Kenny hurries up."

"Yeah, I hope he hurries up."

A woman leaned out of the door to the house and smiled at the children. It had been several months since he had left and everyone was missing him very much. She shook her hand sadly and also looked up at the moon as sakura petals fluttered before it. He would not come back for awhile… or even ever. She shook her head at the thought. Kenshin couldn't and wouldn't die.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bright light shimmering in the sky before them. The two young girls gave a scream of terror and hid behind their grandfather.

"What is that, what it is?!" the elder cried in utter terror.

"It's scary!!" the younger cried grasping her older sister. Megumi ran forward in alarm and stared at the light the glowed brighter than the sun. All soon stood in stunned silence as the light disappeared and a young red-headed teen fell limply to the ground. He was bleeding terribly. Megumi ran forward and turned him over. She gave a startled gasp when she saw his face. He had a cross shaped scar on his cheek.

"We must get him into the house! He will bleed to death!" she cried pointing at the three. The old doctor jumped up and ran over to her.

"Kenshin don't you dare die on me!" she whispered.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**soooooooooooooooo.....???????????? how is it???????!!!!!! is it good? worth continuing??? i hope so!! and for all those who might ask... ill REALLY try to update on my stoeies. but i have blocks for alll of them! sorry.. i seem to do that for ALL my stories so help will be appricated!!!**

**_AND VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!_**

**_I WILL PROBABLY BE SETTING UP ONE OR TWO STORIES OUT FOR ADOPTION! JUST ASK AND I MAY OR MAY NOT APPROVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THNX A LOT MY READERS AND THNX SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME XDDD _**

**bai bai!!!**


End file.
